All I Want For Christmas
by Tac
Summary: This is a Brimi story...all I'm gonna say is that they both get what they want for Christmas in the end! Please, review!


All I Want For Christmas  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Mimi Lockhart took a quick peek in the window. "Oh, that's a perfect gift for Jan," she thought, and made a mental note. "Hey, watcha doin' gorgeous?" she heard a voice ask from behind her. She turned around to see Brady Black. The guy of her dreams. The guy who she had known since she was in Kindergarten, and liked since she was in Grade.8. The guy who was her best friend's older brother. The guy who was in love with one of her worst enemies.  
  
"Hey Brady. Wassup?" she greeted him. "Christmas shopping Meems?" he asked. "Yep. I've only got 3 more left to find. Now my only problem is getting the money to buy them," Mimi told him. Brady laughed, and noticed she was shivering. "Girl, you must be cold. Let me but you a coffee," he offered. "No thanks Brady, I can but my own," Mimi insisted. "Hey. Don't argue. It's not everyday that I can buy a cute girl coffee," Brady said, offering her his arm. She grinned, and accepted.  
  
As the two of them walked arm in arm towards the coffee stand, Brady's thoughts were occupied by who else.Chloe. "I love her so much.why can't she just forget about Philip and see that. Ugh, it makes me so mad! But I know she has feelings for me.whenever she sees me, she acts weird, and especially with other girls." He looked down at Mimi, and in idea suddenly came to him.  
  
"Mimi, what would you say if I asked you to go on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked her, taking her hand in his. Mimi got a weird look on her face, and said, "Well Brady, I'd ask what your motives were. I asked you out once, remember? You said no. It's pretty obvious that you have no romantic feelings towards me. So I'd obviously be wary.why?" asked Mimi, shrugging as she looked up at him. "Hey feelings change," he said, shrugging as he tried to cover, "C"mon Mimi. I want you to go out with me tomorrow. Please?" "Fine," agreed Mimi, "I've got nothing better to do." Brady smiled at her, and handed her a coffee. "Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow. We can go see 'Ocean's Eleven'," Brady told her. "Belle and Shawn and Philip and Chloe are going to see that tomorrow night too. Maybe we'll see them there. Bye Brady," called Mimi, as she rushed off with her coffee. Brady waved, while thinking to himself, "I'll make sure that they see us there. Especially Chloe." With that, he headed home.  
  
The next evening  
  
Brady stood on the Lockhart's front doorstep, waiting for Mimi to answer the door. He'd conferred with Belle to make sure that Chloe would be at the movie, but he hadn't told her of his plan. The door flew open, and Mimi stood, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, with wisps of hair sticking out. She also wore a pair of gray sweat pants, and a pink and purple baseball tank top. She had on a Santa Claus apron. "Mimi you shouldn't have dressed up just for me," Brady teased her, stepping into the house.  
  
"Brady, I'm so sorry, but there's been a change of plans. My mom's office is having their staff Christmas party tomorrow, and she asked me to bake some goodies for it, because she had to take Connor to his hockey game. I'll have to cancel. But you can help if you want," Mimi offered, stepping back to let him in.  
  
"Dammit!" Brady thought to himself, "If I say no, she'll guess that I was using this date to make Chloe jealous. And if I need her for the future to make Chloe jealous. @#@!, I have to say yes."  
  
"Sure Mimi. I'd love to come help you," lied Brady, stepping in. "Cool. Just throw your coat on that chair, and grab an apron," Mimi told him, indicating a rack full of aprons in the closet. Brady reluctantly chose a red and blue striped one. "Oooh , bad choice," Mimi said cringing. "What?" said Brady, not knowing what she was talking about. "That's my dad's 'Get Lucky' apron. My parents claim I was conceived by that apron," Mimi informed him, and burst into laughter as he tore it off and immediately grabbed a brown one. "Any thing wrong with this one?" asked Brady before putting it on. Mimi shook her head, and Brady put it on.  
  
The 2 of them made their way to the kitchen, and began baking up a storm. Mush to Brady's surprise, he found himself having fun, and couldn't believe it. Mimi was not the girl he was use to her being. She was spunky, funny, and energetic, and Brady liked it. He must have been there for at least a few hours, when he realized the time.  
  
"Oh Mimi, I gotta go," he told her, pointing to the clock on the wall, "Dad needs my help putting up Christmas lights." "Oh, that's fine," Mimi assured him, as she threw her arms around him, wrapping him in a bear hug. "Oops," she said meekly. "What?" asked Brady. "I got flour on your sweater.and your face!" with that, Mimi threw a handful of flour at him.  
  
"Hey, you're gonna get it!" he yelled, as he grabbed a handful of flour and threw back, she ducked, but it still hit her. She retaliated, and it turned into a flour war. Finally Brady, ended it. "I really should go now Meems," he told her. "O.K Brady. Bye!" she said, waving before turning back to her baking.  
  
Brady went out the door, and ran into Shawn and Belle. "Brady! What are you doing here?" Belle asked her brother in surprise. "Me and Mimi were gonna go on a date tonight. But there was a change of plans, and we ended up baking all night," Brady told her. "Cool! Now I gotta talk to Meems!" Belle said, running towards the door, leaving Shawn and Brady behind.  
  
"Brady, what are you doing?" asked Shawn. "What do you mean Shawn?" asked Brady, sounding irritated. "You're not over Chloe. We can all see that. And even though people might think you are because you're dating Mimi, I don't think you could be," Shawn said. "Fine Shawn. I'm trying to make Chloe jealous.but you can't tell anyone!" Brady begged Shawn. "Your secrets safe with me Brady.but I wish Mimi didn't have to get hurt by this," Shawn said, shaking his head. "She won't," Brady convinced Shawn," once I get Chloe, I'll find Mimi someone.maybe Philip or something. Just don't wreck this Shawn." Shawn nodded his head, and the two headed off in opposite directions.  
  
Part 2  
  
Mimi sat in a booth with Brady at DotCom. The two of them were on their third actual date. Mimi had fun on all of the dates, but she found it strange how they always ended up going wherever Philip and Chloe went. It seemed to Mimi that when a guy asked a girl out, he'd want to be alone with her as much as possible. But who was Mimi to complain? Brady was always sweet to her, and she enjoyed being around him.  
  
"Here we are," thought Brady to himself, "sitting right across from Chloe and Philip, and Chloe seems jealous. But I don't care. I'm having fun with Mimi. Maybe I could forget about Chloe, and actually start something with Mimi. She's amazing, and I never realized it before. Maybe I need to see for sure."  
  
"Mimi, what would you say if I told you that you were under mistletoe?" asked Brady. "I'd say kiss me you fool!" laughed Mimi. "Well you're not.but I will," Brady told her, slowly leaning down. As their lips were about to meet, Shawn yelled, "Stop!" Mimi immediately pulled away from Brady. "What is it Shawn?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Oh no," thought Brady, a sinking feeling in his stomach, "don't Shawn.let me see if my feelings for Mimi are real.Don't Shawn, please don't." But Shawn did.  
  
"I can't let you do this Brady. Mimi's getting too involved," Shawn said. "What's going on?" asked Belle from behind Shawn. "Mimi.Brady is using you to make Chloe jealous. I had to tell you so you wouldn't be hurt." But Mimi was hurt. Her mouth dropped with shock as she asked, "Is that true Brady?"  
  
Brady looked down in shame, and gave no response. "Oh," said Mimi, grabbing her purse and getting up, "I better go now." "Wait Mimi!" called Brady. "No Brady. I refuse to let you use me to get Chloe. I deserve better than that. See ya," she said, her voice quivering as she ran out. "I'll go after her," said Belle, running out after her best friend.  
  
"Shawn!" said Brady, "How could you do that?" "No, how could you?" said Chloe, walking over to the table, "I'm happy with Philip. We worked through every thing, and you were trying to break us up, by using Mimi? I'm not Mimi's biggest fan, but she doesn't deserve that. You're scum Brady, and you deserve what you get," Chloe yelled, grabbing Philip's hand and storming out. Philip glance back quickly to shoot Brady a deadly glare before they left.  
  
"She's right Brady. Mimi didn't deserve it.that's why I stopped you. She didn't deserve that pain. She's come a long way, and I wouldn't let you bring her down," Shawn said. "But Shawn.that wasn't it anymore," Brady told him weakly. "What? Are you telling me that you have feelings for Mimi?" asked Shawn. "Yes!" yelled Brady. Shawn's eyes grew wide, "Oh I see.well.I guess we'll have to help you get her back, won't we?" asked Shawn.  
  
Part 3  
  
Belle finished hanging the last ornament on the tree. "Hey babe," Shawn said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She turned around, and greeted him with a kiss. "Hey hottie. Wanna hand me some tinsel please?" "Sure.so is Meems gonna be here soon?" asked Shawn casually. "Yeah, she should be here any time," Belle informed him, throwing some tinsel on the tree.  
  
Brady came over. "Hey guys," he greeted them. "Hey Brady. Are all the gifts under the tree yet?" Belle asked her brother. "Yeah.except for Mimi. Is she coming tonight?" Brady asked, aiming the question towards Shawn. "Of course retard," Belle answered, rolling her eyes, "This is an annual tradition now. Just our gang. I don't know what's taking her so long though." Almost as though Mimi had heard Belle, she came through the door, trying to juggle a pile of presents and a bag of groceries.  
  
"Oh, Meems, let me help," offered Philip, going and grabbing some of the gifts from her and placing them under the tree. "Thanks Phil," Mimi said, flashing him a brilliant smile. Then she went around the room, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, and giving them hugs. When she got to Chloe, she offered a small hug, and when she got to Brady, she held out her hand.  
  
"What?" asked Brady. "I'm giving you a Christmas handshake," Mimi informed him, avoiding his eyes. Brady took her hand, and shook it. As he did so, he leaned down and said to her, "Mimi, I'm sorry." She looked up, and gave a faint nod, but didn't respond.  
  
The party began with the teens laughing, eating, and when Belle put the Superstar Christmas C.D, they all sang along. It was clear that they were all having a good time.even Brady, anticipating what was soon to come.  
  
"I'm getting so impatient!!! Let's open presents now," screamed Philip, and the others agreed. They all sat down and began tearing into their gifts. Then, Belle called out, "To Mimi, from Brady," the room went silent as Mimi got up, and took the package from Belle. It was beautifully wrapped, with blue paper and silver ribbon. Mimi took a seat as she began to unwrap it. It revealed a box, which Mimi began to open.  
  
When she saw its contents, a look of confusion grew on her face. "Uh.what?" she asked. All the others crowded around her to see what was inside. "Brady, there's nothing in there!" exclaimed Belle. "On the contrary sis.hit it Shawn," Brady called, and Shawn hit a button on the stereo. It began to blast out "All I Want For Christmas Is You," by Mariah Carey. Then, Brady began to sing, using a falsetto voice. Everyone started laughing, listening to Brady imitate Mariah Carey, but they all got the message. When the song was over, he went and knelt in front of Mimi. "The box looked empty, but it had my heart in it. Will you take it Mimi?"  
  
Mimi hardly thought about it as she nodded her head, with a smile on her face. Brady gently stroked her cheek, and their lips met. Philip, Belle, Shawn, and even Chloe cheered as they watched the scene unfold. "That sure beats my gift to Mimi," Philip remarked, pointing out the Westlife C.D he'd gotten her.  
  
Brady ended the kiss, only to give Mimi another gift. A silver chain with a heart charm on it. "This is my heart Mimi Lockhart, and now it's yours," and their lips met again. 


End file.
